sense_of_right_alliance_spaghetti_of_mightfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Parker (Earth-15-2)
' Peter Parker', known as The Spider, is an alternate Peter Parker from Earth-15-1, an alternate reality of Earth-15 where Peter is allergic to alligators. This version of Peter became a psychotic mass murderer when he merged with a red symbiote, long exposure of the tempting suit giving him an addicting sense of power, driving him into insanity. History First encounter The Spider arrived in the Sense of Right Alliance universe after he was sucked into a black hole created when he microwaved a crunchy chicken wrap. After waking up nude in the dumpster of a Cluckin' Bell, he reattached with his symbiote and evaluated his situation. He was in an alternate universe, judging by the newspapers, or he time traveled. Afterwards, he pulls a heist on the Federal Reserve Bank of New York. The Alliance arrives on the scene, alongside NYPD and SWAT operatives, as well as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents when a symbiote threat was confirmed by authorities. After slaughtering the bank manager and carrying stacks of gold and cash in a symbiotic red web sack, he was attacked by Shrek and Spider-Man in the bank vault, while Batman and the Blue Ranger escorted hostages out of the building. Spider put a good fight, giving Shrek a few bruises and tearing up Spidey's suit with his powerful symbiote. During the heated battle, the Spider's identity was revealed when Spider-Man punched him so hard his symbiote retracted for a split second. During that precious second, Spider-Man saw the horrifying image of a redhead Peter Parker. Caught off guard, he allowed the Spider to escape through a window, though he left without any loot. He would go on to encounter the Alliance multiple times after, sometimes teaming up with villains such as the Joker, and he often made sure to torment his brother from another universe's mother. Impact Since his arrival, he has made his counterpart go through a tornado of emotions. The fact that him, Peter Parker, slaughtered innocents in cold blood in another universe made him feel confused, guilty, and angry. He hated the Spider more than most villains he encountered, and would sometimes find himself not pulling back when fighting him. Batman would often console Peter on the matter, and even revealed to him that he met his Leatherwing counterpart once. Personality and Attributes Peter lacked any remorse for killing, and often did it for fun. He enjoyed sadistically tempting and tormenting Spider-Man, aswell as making life risking decisions to "spice it up". Peter had a sense of humor akin to Deadpool, which greatly annoyed Spider-Man. Powers and Abilities Peter had superhuman strength, organic web fluid (although he rarely used it due to his symbiote's webs), heightened senses, and the ability to crawl on walls, like your average spider guy. His symbiote is onpar with Spider-Man's black suit, with the addition of creating weapons (such as axes) with his symbiote. Trivia *After accidentally revealing his weakness to alligators Peter threw a deep fried gator strip down his throat, thus having a coughing fit and his symbiote weakening, Batman worked to develop an alligator skin batsuit. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Multiverse